Encontros e Desencontros
by paulo-novak
Summary: Misha Collins é um jovem geek que vive rodeado de gadgets pra aliviar sua solidão. Sebastian Roché consegue convencê-lo a dar uma agitada em sua rotina. A recompensa por isso será a perda de um pequeno aparelho e o encontro de um grande amor.


**Encontros e Desencontros!**

"_Misha, quando se vai ao parque geralmente usa-se moletom e camiseta, não calça jeans e camisa social..." – reclamou Sebastian.

"_Não era nem pra eu ter vindo... tinha um monte de coisa pra terminar do serviço. Só vim mesmo pra você parar de me encher a paciência."

"_Pô, você só vive pro trabalho. Eu te chamo pra sair você dá desculpa de trabalho... eu convido pra minha casa pra tomar uns drinks... trabalho. Desse jeito você vai acabar um velho sozinho..." – se enfezando.

"_Ah, Roché... eu prefiro assim. Depois da ultima que você me arrumou é melhor ficar quieto no meu canto."

De repente o celular de Misha começa a soar um alarme de compromisso. Collins pára a caminhada dos dois pra prestar atenção ao gadget.

"_Não acredito que vai parar nosso bate papo pra dar atenção a esse treco!" – Sebastian dizia em tom sério.

"_Só um segundo..."

"_É o tempo que levo pra fazer isso..."

Sebastian pega o celular das mãos de Misha e o atira nuns arbustos próximos ao passeio.

Misha o encara incrédulo.

"_Roché, você enlouqueceu? Sabe quantas horas fiquei na fila da Apple Store pra conseguir comprá-lo?"

"_Horas que com certeza você não vai recuperar." – retrucou Sebastian se gabando de seu feito.

"_Agora você vai me ajudar a procurar... se tiver acontecido alguma coisa com ele vai me pagar outro igualzinho." – respondeu bravo.

"_Ai, é isso que dá querer ajudar os amigos a ter uma vida social."

Os dois se embrenham no meio da vegetação e praticamente tateiam os arredores, tão densa era a folhagem dos arbustos.

Collins consegue encontrar o aparelho e sai esbravejando.

"_Da próxima vez que tentar algo parecid..."

*****_Tummmm!_** ***

Misha cai prum lado, aparelho cai pra outro se espatifando pelo passeio e a pessoa que trombou com ele também se estatela no chão logo ao seu lado.

Sebastian começa a gargalhar desmedidamente. "_Isso só pode ter sido providência divina." – debochou.

"_Meu IPhone!" – choramingou Misha tentando juntar o que restou do aparelho.

"_Moço, pelo amor de Deus... me desculpa. Não foi de propósito... eu tava fazendo minha corrida rotineira e você surgiu do nada..." – desculpava-se um jovem loiro com o rosto coberto de sardas.

"_Eu... não, a culpa não foi sua. A culpa foi desse amigo da onça que eu tenho."

"_Como assim, o quê que eu tenho a ver com a história agora?"

"_Ora, se não tivesse atirado meu celular no meio do mato..."

"_Eu não teria feito isso se você soubesse aproveitar a companhia do seu amigo ao invés de um treco que fica buzinando no seu ouvido o tempo todo."

"_Eu..." – Misha não sabia como retrucar.

"_Er... moço, acho que seu joelho tá sangrando."

O jovem tinha observado esse fato através de um rasgo que se abriu na calça de Misha.

"_Nossa, pior que nem tinha notado."

"_Tenho um pequeno kit de primeiros socorros... deixe eu ajudá-lo!"

"_Não. Por favor... não é preciso..."

Mesmo com a negação de Collins o jovem pegou o tal kit em sua mochila e com um só movimento aumentou o rasgo na calça de Misha.

"_Ei..." – reclamou Collins.

"_Desculpe, era isso ou tirar suas calças... o que prefere?"

"_Humn, gostei desse menino." – afirmou Roché.

Cuidadosamente o jovem começou a tratar o ferimento de Misha.

"_Olha, eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, senhor..." – o jovem tentava puxar o nome de Collins.

"_Misha... o nome dele é Misha." – se apressou Sebastian em responder.

"_Eu ainda sei dar respostas por mim mesmo, ouviu Roché!" – exclamou Misha.

"_Então, senhor Misha..."

"_Por favor, senhor não... só Misha."

Sebastian dava um sorriso sacana.

"_Tá, Misha... eu nem sei o que dizer. E quanto ao celular, eu não posso te pagar outro igual, o que ganho mal dá pra me sustentar..."

"_Menino..."

"_Menino não, me chamo Jensen..." – retrucou a correção que Misha fez anteriormente.

"_Jensen... nem se preocupe com isso, eu tenho outros..."

"_Ah, tá... se fosse eu tinha que pagar outro, né?" – reclamou Sebastian.

"_Você pode pagar." – respondeu Collins.

"_Mas de qualquer forma como posso recompensá-lo pela perda... eu não vou ficar bem sabendo que não reparei os danos que causei." – Jensen olhava diretamente pro ferimento de Misha.

"_Olha..."

"_Tem um café muito bom na entrada do parque... ao menos dinheiro prum café você tem, né jovem?" – atravessava Sebastian novamente na frente de Misha.

Jensen ria e balançava a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Collins lançou um olhar ferino em direção á Roché.

Os três caminharam calmamente até a tal cafeteria que se encontrava no portão de entrada do parque.

"_Bem meninos, é aqui que eu deixo vocês." – despedia-se Sebastian.

"_Como assim, a gente não ia tomar um café?" – questionou Collins.

"_Vocês vão, eu tenho 'trabalho' em casa pra terminar." – debochou.

"_Sebastian..."

"_Aproveita amigo! Qualquer coisa me liga, quer dizer não agora." – rindo.

Sebastian se afasta deles e sai do parque em direção ao estacionamento.

"_Então Misha... vamos?" – disse Jensen abrindo a porta pra Misha.

Jensen era um jovem vibrante, de sorriso lindamente contagiante e os olhos mais verdes e mais cristalinos que Misha já havia visto em sua vida.

"_... e eu trabalho com meu tio numa lanchonete perto de Wall Street. Sei que não é muita coisa, mas um dia sei que vou conseguir algum papel num teatro da Broadway ou numa soap-opera qualquer..." – dizia Jensen sonhador.

"_Sério, você é ator?"

"_Bem... na verdade ainda não. Sabe, tô juntando uma grana pra fazer um curso e, sabe como é, ainda tem as contas pra pagar..."

"_Acho que posso te ajudar com o curso..."

"_Meu, que isso! Eu trabalho honestamente pra conseguir minhas coisas pelo meu esforço."

Misha gargalhou gostosamente.

"_Menino..."

Jensen o encarou, mas riu logo em seguida.

"_Tá, Jensen... eu não estava te oferecendo dinheiro. Eu tenho uma amiga que trabalha em teatro. Se quiser posso te arranjar uma entrevista com ela e... quem sabe?"

Os olhos de Jensen brilharam tanto quanto o brilho de uma estrela.

"_Jura que você faria isso por mim?"

"_Ora, claro que sim. E além do que não custa nada tentar."

Jensen se levanta de onde estava e dá um abraço caloroso e apertado em Misha que quase fica sem fôlego.

A sensação do calor da pele daquele garoto em contato com a sua despertou em Misha uma sensação tão boa como há muito tempo ele não sentia. O abraço parecia durar uma eternidade.

Ao se afastar Misha pôde notar uma pequena lágrima correr timidamente pelo rosto perfeito de Jensen.

"_É de felicidade!" – respondia Jensen ao perceber que Collins encarava a lágrima com um certo interesse desconcertante.

Misha sorri.

"_Bem, eu estou com fome. Você me acompanha num lanche?"

Jensen pega sua carteira no bolso e confere que o que tinha não seria suficiente.

"_Infelizmente vou ter de passar esse convite."

"_Ora, não me venha com desculpas... eu te convidei pro lanche, eu pago."

Jensen ruborizou.

Misha fez questão de escolher o lanche mais caro e incluiu um milk shake pro jovem, que certamente iria gostar.

Jensen era todo sorrisos, ficava sem graça pela situação e encarava Misha em alguns momentos.

"_Você está nervoso, Jensen?"

"_Heh... porquê a pergunta?"

"_Parece que você quer perguntar alguma coisa, mas tá com vergonha."

Jensen sorri e baixa a cabeça.

"_Bem... não é nada demais... deixa pra lá."

"_Agora vai ter que falar... eu detesto deixar as coisas soltas no ar."  
Jensen ri.

"_Tá... é. É bobagem... eu fiquei curioso sobre a sua idade." – Jensen ruboriza.

"_Heh, ora não tem nada demais nessa pergunta. Eu tenho vinte e oito anos." – disse sorrindo.

Jensen pareceu ficar envergonhado pelo questionamento.

"_Acho que mereço uma retribuição aqui, não concorda?"

"_Sim... lógico. Eu vou fazer dezenove anos semana que vem."

"_Você ainda é um bebê!" – disse Misha brincando.

Jensen riu. "_Pô, eu demorei dezoito anos pra chegar aqui... não sou mais bebê!"

Os dois riram gostosamente, um encarando o olhar do outro. Seus olhos pareciam soltar faíscas.

O momento flerte só foi interrompido quando os pedidos chegaram.

Mesmo assim uma paquera tímida rolava entre uma mordida e outra.

"_Misha, infelizmente vou ter de ir. Ainda tenho que trabalhar hoje e meu tio é meio linha dura..."

Um "_a gente vai se ver de novo?" saiu sem querer da boca de Misha que ruborizou completamente quando notou seu descaramento.

Jensen não respondeu nada. Apenas pegou uma caneta de sua mochila e um guardanapo onde anotou algo e entregou á Misha.

Jensen alisou o braço de Collins e deu uma piscada saindo da cafeteria em seguida.

Misha abriu o guardanapo ansiosamente onde via os dizeres: "_A gente se tromba por aí ;p"

Collins gargalhou .

No dia seguinte Sebastian aparece no apartamento de Misha pra pegá-lo pro trabalho como sempre fazia, só que agora numa ansiedade descomunal.

"_Vamos lá, desembuchando! Quero todos os detalhes sórdidos..." – se empolgou Roché.

"_Calma... não aconteceu nada demais. A gente tomou um lanche juntos e conversamos um pouco."

"_Ah Misha, eu não acredito que não rolou nada entre aquele gatinho do mato e você!"

Misha riu pela referência alusiva ao episódio do celular.

"_Bem, eu acho que rolou uma química entre a gente sim... só não sei como vou encontrá-lo novamente."

"_Não me diga que não pegou o telefone dele!"

"_Então... de certa forma pedi sim, mas ele me deu isso!" – entregando o guardanapo á Roché.

Sebastian riu escandalosamente.

"_Ai que eu adorei esse menino. Então tá decidido, a gente vai encontrar esse moleque de novo e vou fazer vocês dois se casarem!" – exclamava Sebastian.

"_Mas tio, hoje era meu dia de folga. Eu pretendia correr no parque."

"_Vai ter que ficar pra amanhã, filho. Genevieve fez o favor de faltar hoje de novo e tô precisando de toda ajuda possível." – dizia Beaver ao sobrinho.

Jensen sabia que era verdade e não podia negar ajuda. O fato é que o moreno de olhos extremamente azuis hipnotizantes não saia de sua cabeça.

"__Burro, ao invés de fazer brincadeiras infantis deveria ter dado seu número á ele... idiota!_" – se auto-repreendia em pensamentos.

"_Agora é questão de honra, Misha! A gente vai encontrar o seu gato borralheiro novamente." – dizia Sebastian enquanto caminhavam pelo mesmo passeio onde haviam encontrado Jensen a primeira vez.

"_Isso é besteira Roché... se ele quisesse me rever teria me dado o numero do telefone dele e não um trocadilho..."

"_...fofo você ia dizer."

Misha sorriu positivando á sentença de Sebastian.

Jensen atendia as mesas com sua atenção longe. Seus pensamentos eram todos pra Misha.

Lauren notando sua distração o chama de canto.

"_O que se passa nessa sua linda cabeça oca hoje?"

"_Tá tão na cara assim?"

"_Ai Jensen, não vai me dizer que está apaixonado novamente?"

"_Você não perde nada, né Lauren?"

"_Tenho poderes sobrenaturais... fora que a sua distração nada convencional tá irritando o Jim."

"_Eu conheci um cara ontem... a gente se trombou no parque. Foi cômico!"

"_Não é nenhum outro Chad da vida, pelo amor de Deus!"

"_Não, vish. Esse cara não lembra em nada o Chad. Ele é super gentil e cavalheiro. A gente meio que ficou paquerando, mas ele não avançava o sinal e eu não sabia se podia também..."

"_Hih, achou um romântico á moda antiga?"

"_Ai Lauren, o pior você não sabe... ao invés de dar meu telefone pra ele quis fazer uma gracinha com o jeito como a gente se conheceu jurando que hoje na minha folga eu iria voltar pro parque e reencontrá-lo."

Lauren dá um peteleco na testa de Jensen.

"_Você como paquerador é um bom garçom."

Jensen ri. Seu pensamento volta pro moreno de olhos safíricos.

"_Não vai rolar Sebastian, já passou e muito do horário que a gente se viu ontem. E mesmo porque, se fosse o caso, agora ele estaria indo direto pro trabalho."

"_Não seja pessimista Collins. Eu, como seu valoroso amigo, faço a promessa de que não vou descansar enquanto não encontrar seu gatinho do Shrek."

"_Roché, pare de ficar colocando apelidos no menino."

"_Ui que o ciúme já tá rolando... calma lá!" – Sebastian ria.

"_É melhor a gente ir embora. Evidente que as chances de eu encontrar Jensen novamente por aqui seriam quase nulas... burro!"

"_Ah, já que a gente já tá na rua vamos aproveitar pra comer algo. Eu já tô até azul."

"_Tá, no caminho pra casa..."

"_Okay, vamos naquele barzinho que falei na Wall Street!"

Misha e Sebastian chegam ao barzinho e arranjam uma mesa.

"_Amigo, não fica assim. Você sabe que esse mundo é um ovo. Uma hora vocês se trombam de novo."

"_Ha, ha... Roché, essa piada já perdeu a graça."

"_Desculpe... eu só tava querendo te distrair."

"_Sem problemas Sebastian..."

"_Esse lugar é cheio heim!"

"_Tá, vamos pedir logo. Quero ir pra casa rápido."

"_Jensen, é sério. O que acontece com você hoje rapaz? Tá entregando e anotando os pedidos todos errados!"

"_Desculpa tio, eu tava com a cabeça longe. Prometo que vou me concentrar mais..."

"_Tá certo, a Lauren tá atolada com as mesas quinze á trinta, vê o que você pode fazer pelas outras mesas."

Jensen baixou a cabeça encabulado, pois nunca antes havia sido chamado a atenção por esse motivo.

"__Se concentra Jensen... tudo vai dar certo!_"

Jensen começou a recolher os materiais das mesas vazias e se virou pra atender a mesa seguinte.

Seus olhos se encheram de brilho ao avistar seu moreno sentado na mesa treze. O coração de Jensen começou a palpitar muito mais rápido do que já bateu por qualquer outro motivo anterior.

Jensen começou a ensaiar sua fala padrão de atendimento querendo impressionar Misha, mas o nervosismo a fazia sair esganiçada.

"_Droga! Relaxa caralho!" – gritava pra si mesmo.

Entre um pigarro e outro pra limpar sua garganta Jensen se aproximou sorridente até a mesa.

"_Boa noite senhores, serei o atendente de vocês essa noite!"

O coração de Misha acelerou instantaneamente ao reconhecer aquela voz. Hesitante em se virar Collins engoliu seco e encarou aquele menino que fez seu mundo girar novamente.

"_Je-Jen-Jensen..." – conseguiu dizer com muito custo e o sorriso mais largo que poderia exprimir.

"_Misha... você conseguiu me encontrar!" – dizia o jovem empolgado.

Misha se levantou e ficou frente-a-frente com Jensen. Ambos pareciam que iriam se beijar ali mesmo.

Collins levou uma de suas mãos ao maxilar perfeito de Jensen. Apenas sorria bobamente.

"_Gente... a cena tá muito linda, mas acho que aqui não é lugar pra isso." – repreendeu Roché.

"_Jensen... perdão. Eu não quero de forma alguma te prejudicar no seu trabalho." – Misha se afastou um pouco temendo que aquele gesto pudesse trazer algum problema ao jovem.

Jensen por sua vez se aproximou mais ainda de Misha.

"_Não, não se afaste de mim. Eu não quero mais que fique longe. Pensei em você o dia inteiro. Nem consegui trabalhar direito porque não conseguia te tirar da cabeça."

Misha ruborizou.

"_Eu... eu fui te procurar hoje no parque...!"

"_Eu sou testemunha..." – completou Sebastian.

"_Desculpa aquele bilhete bobo... eu ia pro parque hoje na esperança de que você entendesse a mensagem, mas meu tio precisou de mim hoje como você pode ver..."

"_Fiquei com medo de nunca mais te encontrar..." – confessou Collins.

"_Eu também... depois que fiz a besteira do bilhete pensei que devia era ter te dado meu celular..."

"_Ai, por favor... arrumem um quarto vocês dois!" – dizia Sebastian brincando.

Jensen tomou Misha pela mão e o conduziu até o quarto dos empregados.

"_Hey, e eu... como fico? Ainda tô com fome...!"

Jensen encostou Misha na parede e começou a beijá-lo fervorosamente. Suas mãos percorriam os cabelos, o rosto e o tórax de Misha.

Collins correspondia á altura agarrando a bunda firme de Jensen.

Ambos arfavam freneticamente como se aquela fosse a última vez que eles fossem se ver. O casaco de Misha jazia jogado próximo á soleira da porta e o colete e gravata borboleta de Jensen no canto oposto.

Os ânimos estavam realmente á flor da pele.

Jensen era o mais assanhado. Apalpava Misha sem pudores e massageava seu membro tremendamente rijo sem cerimônias.

Collins gemia descontroladamente. Nunca nenhum relacionamento ou eventual transa chegou sequer aos pés do que aquelas preliminares estavam sendo.

Os dois não conseguiam proferir uma sentença audível sequer além, é claro, dos gemidos.

"_Jensen, vamos com calma..." – Misha dizia aquilo com muito sacrifício, pois na verdade seu corpo não desejava mais nada além do corpo de Jensen.

"_Calma pra quê? Eu tive que me controlar hoje o dia inteiro. E o medo de nunca mais te encontrar de novo...! Se a gente não se vir novamente depois disso ao menos eu posso ter orgulho de aproveitar o quanto pude."

"_Menino, com um argumento tão poderoso como esse encerro meu caso."

Entre sorrisos os dois voltam a se amar.

Jensen desabotoa ansiosamente a camisa de Misha deixando á mostra seu lindo peito torneado de mamilos túmidos. Sua boca encaixou-se perfeitamente neles. Collins viu estrelas naquele momento. A experiência era mágica. Nunca havia experimentado com ninguém. E como era bom!

"_Jensen! Desse jeito você acaba comigo!"

"_Me chama de menino... seu menino!"

Misha sorria e gemia baixinho.

Jensen ficava cada instante mais tarado no corpo de Collins. Jogou sua camisa longe e partiu pra sua calça.

"_Menino... é sério... assim eu não vou me segurar."

"_Ah então você tava se segurando? Pode parar com isso, eu quero você e quero agora!"

Misha arregalou seus lindos olhos azuis e sorriu pela surpresa da empolgação do jovem.

Aquela foi a deixa pra Collins soltar suas travas, queria possuir e ser possuído por aquele loiro lindo, de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Jensen sentiu quando Misha se permitiu de verdade sentir o momento. Suas calças já estavam devidamente jogadas ao lado das outras peças de roupa... espalhadas pelo chão.

Um tipo de futom que servia pro descanso temporário dos funcionários seria o ninho perfeito pro ato dos dois amantes.

Jensen conduziu Misha até o móvel e deitou-o suavemente.

Misha encarava-o com muito desejo no olhar, aquilo estava sendo uma verdadeira loucura que jamais passaria normalmente pela cabeça do moreno.

"_Você é todo bom Misha... seus olhos são lindos, seu sorriso é lindo, sua voz é linda... você é perfeito pra mim!"

Misha ficou sem fala diante de tal declaração.

"_Jensen, eu nunca... mas nunca mesmo senti por ninguém o que estou sentindo por você... é mais forte que eu... eu quero você só pra mim."

"_Eu também te desejo demais... seja meu Misha!

"_Eu sou... me possua Jensen!"

Com aquela frase terminada Jensen sentiu a liberdade de penetrar seu amado. A excitação dos dois garanhões era tanta que Misha sequer sentiu qualquer desconforto ao ser invadido.

Jensen penetrou-o com tal maestria que parecia dominar aquela arte. Misha não costumava fazer o papel passivo, mas por Jensen ele faria qualquer coisa. E gostava do que estava fazendo.

O jovem o golpeava com firmeza e perícia magistral. Collins não sabia se o que estava acontecendo era sonho ou realidade. Só sabia que o prazer que estava tendo naquele momento era inédito.

Jensen estava sendo um belo exemplar de macho, insaciável e vigoroso.

Seu pênis era algo fora do comum, extremamente macio, quente, rijo e pulsante. Encaixava perfeitamente em Misha como nada anteriormente se encaixara em sua vida.

Jensen era o encaixe que faltava pra completar o jogo da existência de Collins.

E como aquele menino se remexia em Misha...

"_Ah... Jensen! Que delícia... Ahh! Isso, assim... vem! Me come gostoso, ahhhh!"

"_Humn, Misha... como você é apertado... Ahh! Delícia!"

Jensen acariciava Misha por onde quer que suas mãos pudessem alcançar. Seu pescoço já estava todo cheio de marcas pelos chupões vigorosos que Jensen desferia nele.

Misha gemia intensamente e precisou colocar a mão na boca em alguns momentos pra poder abafar o som que só aumentava conforme Jensen aumentava suas estocadas.

Collins sentiu que o ápice de sua masculinidade estava próximo.

"_Jensen, eu vou gozar... Ahhh, eu não agüento mais segurar."

Num movimento brusco Jensen tira seu membro de Misha e prontamente se senta no pênis dele arrancando mais uma sensação inédita de Collins.

Com seus movimentos frenéticos de sobe e desce o jovem recebeu de Misha o gozo que tanto fora anunciado.

Misha arqueou eu corpo pra trás e despejou dentro de Jensen todo seu vigor masculino.

Collins gozou como nunca em toda sua vida. Aquilo parecia não ter fim.

Jensen liberou sua seiva em seguida lambuzando completamente o peito de Misha. Foi um jato tão intenso que um pouco chegou a alcançar a boca de Collins, que se deliciou em limpá-lo prontamente.

Jensen tombou pesadamente e satisfeito no peito de Misha.

"_Queria que esse momento durasse pra sempre." – afirmou Jensen.

"_Casa comigo!"

Jensen encarou Misha com um sorriso de surpresa.

"_É... casa comigo Jensen. Eu já não vejo minha vida sem você. Você é praticamente feito pra mim..."

"_Senhor Misha... você está tentando me seduzir?"

Misha riu.

"_Pois saiba que deu certo... Senhor Misha Ackles."

"_Ackles?"

"_Ué, você não quer meu nome quando a gente se casar?"

"_Claro que quero! E você não vai querer o meu?" – sorrindo.

"_Senhor Jensen Ackles...?" – Jensen fez gesto com as mãos pra que Misha dissesse seu sobrenome.

"_Collins..."

"_Senhores Jensen e Misha Ackles Collins... gostei!"

"_É, espertinho... porquê seu nome vem primeiro?"

"_Ordem alfabética, meu gostoso! E porque quem vai mandar na casa sou eu." – rindo gostosamente.

"_O pior é que é verdade." – respondeu Misha contente.

Depois de se ajeitarem Misha e Jensen voltam pra mesa onde Sebastian já se satisfez com um lanche.

"_Ufa... achei que tinham me largado sozinho aqui."

Misha esfregava a cabeça encabulado.

"_Mas pelo visto vocês se entenderam... e muito bem." – Sebastian apontava o ziper aberto da calça de Collins. "_Ah e sua amiga disse que você não precisava se preocupar que ela dava conta do movimento enquanto você atendia um cliente especial, mocinho."

Jensen ruboriza.

"_Bem, eu já estou satisfeito... você vai ou fica Misha!"

Collins olha triste em direção á Jensen.

"_Se eu ficar vou atrapalhar seu serviço, amor!"

"_Ui, que já é amor?" – brincou Roché.

"_Eu não queria que você fosse, mas se precisa." – respondia Ackles

"_A que horas termina seu expediente?"

"_Até o último cliente, infelizmente."

"_Filho!" – Beaver chamava a atenção de Jensen que engoliu seco.

"_Tio..."

"_Esse é o tal que te fez perder a concentração o dia todo?" – encarando Misha, que não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

"_Tio... por favor! Eu o amo!"

Misha arregalou os olhos e Sebastian tapava a boca pela surpresa.

James Beaver rodeou Misha ameaçadoramente, medindo-o dos pés á cabeça.

Jensen o enfrentou com seriedade no rosto.

"_Esse menino é como um filho pra mim. Prometi á meu irmão que cuidaria dele como se cuida de uma jóia preciosa e é isso que tenho feito por todos esses anos. É bom que você continue com essa responsabilidade porque, se algum dia ele reclamar que você deu um espirro sem a permissão dele... meu amigo, é melhor correr, e bem rápido..."

"_Tio?"

"_Filho, você não tá vendo que tô dando sua mão pra ele!"

Misha engasga de nervoso. Sebastian leva a mão á boca novamente e não consegue segurar uma gargalhada.

Jensen fica completamente sem graça, mas sorri satisfeito pela aprovação de seu tio.

Os dois se abraçam timidamente. Beaver dá um beijo na testa de Jensen.

"_Vai... pode ir! Se continuar aqui, mas com a cabeça nesse aí não vai fazer nem uma coisa nem outra. Vai namorar um pouco!" – afirmou Beaver com um certo receio de falar o que não devia.

"_O senhor pode ficar tranquilo, pois meu amigo Misha é um homem sério e de princípios que nunca pensaria em fazer nada de mal ao seu sobrinho." – afirmava Roché com categoria.

Misha cutuca Sebastian por sua língua inquieta.

"_Bom, se é assim fico tranquilo mesmo!" – Beaver se afastou e voltou pra trás do balcão de atendimento.

Misha, Jensen e Sebastian se encaravam e sorriam.

"_Eu só sei de uma coisa, vou pra minha casa curtir um filminho e vocês não estão convidados porque não sou do tipo candelabro." – disse Sebastian rindo.

"_Seu bobo." – devolveu Collins.

"_Bom meninos, tenham uma boa noite de amor... se bem que eu acho que já tiveram."

"_Roché!"

Sebastian entra em seu Camaro e deixa os dois namorados se encarando.

Jensen acaricia o rosto de Collins carinhosamente.

"_Quer ir pro meu apartamento?" – perguntou Misha

"_Pensei que não fosse convidar." – brincou Jensen

Fim


End file.
